Prince of Tennis OneShots
by SiYuka
Summary: One-shots about the Seigaku regulars, maybe others later. Hope you enjoy. These are girl-guy stories, but will post guy-guy if asked.


Hello! How's it going? Things are good with me. I decided that I set my self up with expectation that I can never finish, always expecting my stories to be long and dramatic, which takes time. Anyways I decided to do One-shots, so please go easy on me, it's my first time at one-shots. They will be sorta short, but I hope you like them!

I'm writing them as guyXgirl, but if anyone wants GuyXGuy, I will try and get some out. XD Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oishi**_

_"Happy Halloween Everyone!"Maya said walking into the classroom, she smiled as many said it back. Walking to her desk, she sat down and smiled at Oishi, who smiled back._

_"Happy Halloween Maya, have anything planned for tonight?"Oishi asked looking down at the sweet brunette._

_Blinking slightly, she tried to remember what her family was going to be doing tonight."Well, once I get home we're going to be getting dressed up in our costumes, we'll hand out candy for awhile, then my family is going to the annual family Halloween party."Maya said then smiled again._

_"Aren't you going with them?"Oishi asked tilting his head._

_Maya shook her head."Nah, two weeks ago, I had a fight with a few of my relatives, so I'm skipping out on the glares, shouting, and drunken idiots. I'm going to stay home and hand out candy."Maya said shrugging. Oishi gave a worried glance._

_"So your staying home alone all night?"Oishi asked turning slightly to the brown eyed girl._

_She gave a nod."Yeah, it's not so bad. I can watch some horror movies and stuff my self on candy."She gave a light laugh. Truth was, she didn't want to be home alone, but she also didn't want to spend the whole night arguing with her thick headed family._

_"What did you and your family fight about?"Oishi asked worried._

_"My family, my mother's side is a traditional one, they disapprove of my dream to be a Pediatrician. They want me to be like my mother, a house wife. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children."Maya said with a frown. Oishi nodded, he had come in contact of Maya's mother, a sweet woman, but Maya said her mother gave up her dream to be a Lawyer for her family's approval._

_Oishi smiled."Well don't let them change your mind. Your mother and father want you to follow your dream."He said, making her smile brightly back._

_"I won't let them! I will work hard, and make everyone proud!"Maya said grinning widely. Looking down, she missed the thoughtful look on Oishi's face._

_"Maya?"_

_"Hmm?"Maya looked up again, she noticed his nervous expression."Is something wrong, Oishi?"She asked tilting her head, he shoulder length hair slipping off and sway a bit._

_"Well, if your spending the night alone, how about I come over and keep you company? Eiji and me were going to watch horror movies but how about we all watch them together?"Oishi asked, a slight stutter on his voice. Maya blinked, then smiled again._

_"That sounds fun! You should come over, but after my family leaves."Maya said, she stopped when the teacher walked in, Oishi paid attention as the teacher started the lesson. He was distracted when a paper slipped on his desk, he glanced at the small smile on Maya's face, then glanced at the teach to make sure he was turned away. Opening it, he smiled at the few words.'Come over at 7, k?'The noted read, a small smiley face at the bottom. Looking over, he caught her eyes, and nodded. She gave a smile, and turned back to the lesson._

_Eiji bounced up the steps, he wore a bee like costume, he wore a black and yellow striped shirt, black and yellow striped pants with black shoes, and black lines painted on his face, a cute head band with antennas on top. Oishi laughed as his best friend banged on the door loudly. Oishi wore a bear costume, he wore bear ears head band, fuzzy bear paws on his feet and hands, a brown fuzzy shirt, with fuzzy brown pants to match. He didn't expect the pants to so itchy though._

_The door flung open revealing Maya in a...Christmas outfit? She wore a long bright red thin fabric skirt with white fur on the bottom and top, she also wore an around the neck red shirt that stopped just above her navel, white fur around her neck, and at the bottom of the shirt. She wore red slippers with white fur on them too. She also wore a Christmas hat._

_"Gah! Maya-chan! This is Halloween! Not Christmas!"Eiji said wide eyed, thinking she was confused. Maya laughed and let them in._

_"I know! For Halloween,"Maya started closing the door, she turned and smiled."I dressed as a Christmas girl. Funny, huh?"Maya said smiling widely._

_Eiji's head bobbed as he nodded."It's cool! Now, wheres the movies!"Eiji asked excited, she pointed and he took off. Looking at Oishi, Maya giggled, and hugged him._

_"Your so soft Oishi!"Maya said looking up, she giggled at his red face._

_"Thanks?"Oishi said rubbing his head slightly, a blush across his cheeks, he gave a silent sigh of relief when she let go. Maya dragged the blushing olive eyed guy into the living room, and smiled as the sight of Eiji sorting through her collection of horror movies. She let go of Oishi and sat down, Oishi sat next to her, and Eiji popped in a movie, and sat on a bean bag chair Maya had pulled upstairs for him. The movie, to Oishi's discomfort, was Paranormal Activity. He hadn't seen it yet, but it suppose to be scary and nerve racking. Half way through, there was a knock on the front door, Eiji paused the movie so Maya could answer it. Smiling at the four little kids, Maya dropped some chocolate bars into their bags, then wished them a good night. She walked back into the living room to see Eiji had found the bowl suckers.(lollipops). Oishi smiled at her._

_"How many were there?"He asked accepting the sucker from Eiji._

_"Four, they were so cute."Maya said plopping down with puff, and a wide smile._

_"What were they dressed as?''Eiji asked excitedly, bouncing slightly._

_Maya smiled at the others excitement."One was a fairy, even cuter, it was a boy fairy! Sooo cute! One was a ghost, one was a robot, and the last one was a cute angel."_

_"A fairy! That's awesome!"Eiji said wide eyed, thinking maybe he should have dressed as a fairy or an angel._

_Oishi smiled at Eiji, who grinned then turned back to the movie, he turned to his female friend and saw her looking thoughtful."Something wrong?"Oishi asked quietly as Eiji unpaused the movie. Maya looked up, and smiled slightly._

_"No."Maya said softly, she got up though, and walked into the kitchen, a worried Oishi followed her, Eiji didn't notice though._

_"Maya, what wrong?"Oishi asked stopping her, she sighed._

_"Halloween always reminds me of Eri."Maya said looking up with a soft smile, remembering her baby sister who had died two years ago, the little girl had resembled a cute little fairy, and had loved Halloween as much as Maya._

_Oishi smiled, he pulled her into a hug, letting her snuggle into his furry shirt."Good, then you'll never forget her."Oishi said softly, Maya smiled widely, she looked up, and blushed at the closeness. He gulped and decided to risk it all. He leaned down, Maya's face tinted red as she noticed him getting closer. Biting the inside of her lip, she leaned up and met him lips half way. Oishi blinked when she met his lips, but smiled and kissed back. Slipping his hands around her waist, he pulled her closer._

_"Hey! Where did you guys go!"Eiji cried from the living room, making the two jerk away from each other. Both lit up like Christmas lights as Eiji ran in, he pouted at them, not noticing their blushes."Come on! I put in a new movie! The other one was boring!"Eiji said pulling the teens into the living room. Oishi and Maya were pushed onto the couch, and Eiji sat back down on the bean bag chair. Oishi looked at Maya with a shy glance, then slowly, took her hand in his. She gave a shy smile, and held his hands the rest of the night. Eventually Eiji noticed, and started teasing them, making them turn into tomatoes, but they were very happy tomatoes._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you at the next one! _


End file.
